Aullidos de amor
by Charlie.Bunny
Summary: En Lima Ohio solo existía una palabra, una ley, la de Damon Fabray el hombre cuyos mandatos eran cumplidos sin ningún problema y al instante; nadie se atrevía a contradecirlo, hasta que la llegada de 5 jóvenes cambio radicalmente sus planes, hasta perder el control de todo, algo que Damon jamás dejaría pasar.
1. Prologo

**TITULO:** Aullidos de amor

 **AUTOR:** Charlie Bunny

 **FANDOM:** Glee, Victorious

 **DISCLAIMER:** Ni Glee, Victorious, o sus personajes me pertenecen, si ese fuera el caso muchas cosas no hubiesen terminado así, pero eso si la historia es completamente mía.

 **NOTA:** Empezaré diciendo que no soy buena con esto de la Nota de Autor así que sí los aburro un poco espero que me disculpen. Jamás voy a olvidar el primer fic que leí que es "MI HISTORIA CON MI MEJOR AMIGA" de LindsayWest, gracias a ese fic pude conocer todo este mundo que es FF, a lo largo de todo el 2015 tuve la oportunidad de leer muchos fics de todo tipo de tramas. No estoy segura de sí les gustará esta historia pero a mí me fascina escribirla. Y sin más que agregar espero que disfruten la lectura.

 **SUMMARY:** En Lima Ohio solo existía una palabra, una ley, la de Damon Fabray el hombre cuyos mandatos eran cumplidos sin ningún problema y al instante; nadie se atrevía a contradecirlo, hasta que la llegada de 5 jóvenes cambio radicalmente sus planes, hasta perder el control de todo, algo que Damon jamás dejaría pasar.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic contiene G!P, B!P y Genderswap sí no te gusta ese tipo de lectura te recomendamos que no leas.

 **PROLOGO**

A las afueras de un pequeño orfanato se encontraban dos personas una más nerviosa que la otra.

Em: **Crees que esta vez sí podremos adoptar uno** -dijo una pelirroja con los ojos brillosos hacia el hombre que sostenía su mano en señal de apoyo-

St: **No lo sé Emma** -suspirando le respondía a su esposa-

Em: **Yo espero que sí** -susurro de forma débil-

El rubio al escuchar así a la mujer que amaba se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y la impotencia recorrió su cuerpo al recordar por todo lo que habían pasado, tratar de convivir con las personas normales aun siendo seres con características lobunas más conocidos como Licántropos, sumando el descubrir que no podrían tener hijos de forma natural, era lo que los había llevado a su única alternativa, la adopción. Negó con la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y concentrarse en su esposa que estaba al borde del llanto

St: **Todo estará bien ¿De acuerdo?** -le pregunto con voz dulce que sólo utilizaba con su esposa y sí el destino lo permitía con sus hijos-

Em: **Sí** -respondió con una tenue sonrisa- **Te Amo Stewart** \- agregó abrazando más fuerte a su esposo

St: **Y yo a ti amor** -con una sonrisa enamorada dedicada sólo a Emma- **Creo que debemos entrar** -expresó con nerviosismo la pelirroja- **Tienes razón** -y se dio cuenta del estado de su mujer y sintió ternura no podía culparla ya que él estaba igual que ella sólo que lo sabía disimular mejor- **Vamos** -dijo caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola para que Emma cruzara primero y luego él.

Al entrar se encontraron con una mujer en su escritorio con cara de pocos amigos Stewart al verla no pudo evitar bufar ganándose un pellizco de su esposa que lo hizo fruncir el ceño y reprimir un puchero

Em: **Buenos días** -saluda educadamente la pelirroja y mira a su esposo para que haga lo mismo.-

St: **Buenos días** \- con una sonrisa fingida que hace reír internamente a Emma.-

Ma: **Me presento mi nombre es María Reyes** …

Stewart al escuchar el nombre no pudo evitar la carcajada que le salió.

Ma: **Como decía** \- continuó la mujer mirando con molestia al hombre- **soy la encargada de la recepción ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?** \- mirándolos y sintiendo aún molestia hacia el rubio.-

Em: **Lo siento** -pidió avergonzada pero divertida- **tenemos entendido que aquí se podía adoptar niños** -dijo ilusionada-

Ma: **Efectivamente** -respondió buscando algunos papeles- **tenemos a niños mayormente recién nacidos** -les dijo mirando los expedientes- ¿ **Les parecería ir a verlos ahora?** \- levanto la vista hacia la pareja-

Em: **Nos encantaría** -se apresuró a decir la pelirroja entrelazando su mano con la de su esposo-

Ma: **Bien** \- junto sus manos en un aplauso y se levantó- **pues vamos** -caminando fuera de su escritorio.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar por un largo pasillo y Stewart no podía dejar de observar a Emma se alegraba de ver lo feliz que estaba por la posibilidad de adoptar a un pequeño. Prometió que haría hasta lo imposible para que aquella hermosa mujer, de la cual estaba perdidamente enamorado cumpliera su sueño de ser madre.

Ma: **Esta es el área donde tenemos a los bebés** -señala una enorme ventana por donde se podía ver a los pequeños durmiendo-

Emma los veía con gran emoción hasta que algo le llamó la atención

Em: ¿ **Por qué esas cunas están alejadas de las demás?** -pregunta y vio como la mujer hacia una mueca causando más curiosidad en ella-

Ma: **Bueno…** \- murmuro incómoda- **ellos no son normales** \- dijo con algo de veneno en su voz-

St: ¿ **Por qué dice eso?** -pregunto fríamente el rubio pero por dentro se moría por mandarla al infierno. Estaba por responder cuando una imponente mujer aparecía a sus espaldas-

Ca: **MARÍA!** -su voz resonó por todo el largo pasillo- **mucho cuidado con lo que vas a decir porque te aseguro que es lo último que dirás** -resopló con enojo-

Ma: **Cassandra** -siseó con odio-

Ca: **El director te está buscando** -dijo seria, ya que quería mandarla a volar pero debía guardar la calma. La mujer dio un gruñido y fue hacia donde el director la había llamado- **Perra** -murmuro por lo bajo pero aun así la escucharon y rieron discretamente.

St: ¿ **Por qué están esos bebés separados?** -pregunto él ya que también le causó curiosidad-

Ca: **Ellos nacieron con una condición especial** -dijo con cautela casi con desconfianza-

Em: ¿ **Qué condición?** -Emma más interesada-

Ca: ¿ **Alguna vez han oído sobre la intersexualidad?** -les pregunta analizando sus reacciones.-

Em: y St: **Sí** -contestaron mirando a los cuneros-

Ca: **Bueno eso nos ahorra la explicación** -dijo mirando igual que ellos a los cuneros- **las personas no entienden que el tener esta condición no es malo** -ahora con enojo- **cada persona que se entera sólo les causa asco** -con amargura relataba- **son unos idiotas** \- finaliza negando con la cabeza-

Emma miro a su esposo y Stewart sabe lo que trata de decirle así que sonríe como aprobación

Em: ¿ **Qué se necesita para poder adoptarlos?** -pregunta emocionada-

Ca: **Síganme** -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa dirigida a los cuneros-

Al llegar a la oficina de la rubia los tres se sentaron a platicar sobre los bebés y que se requería para adoptarlos.

Ca: **Escuchen sé que ustedes no son completamente humanos** -vio como sus rostros reflejaban sorpresa y miedo a que se les negara la adopción- **descuiden no se lo diré a nadie** -los tranquilizo- **el motivo por lo que resalto ese punto es que esos pequeños son especiales** -los mira seriamente- **y no sólo por la condición de las cuales poseen** -los vio confundidos y suspiro- **ellos son vampiros** -soltó sin anestesia y la reacción de los dos fue de sorpresa-

St: **Eso no es problema** -respondía-

Ca: **La razón por la que los escogí para la adopción es que veo que son buenas personas y podrán cuidar de ellos** -los otros asintieron- **uno de esos bebés es mi sobrina** -nuevamente vio los rostros sorprendidos- **yo no puedo cuidar de ella todo el tiempo y menos de los otros** -con impotencia apretaba sus manos formando unos puños- **sus padres eran personas muy buenas los Pierce, los Hummel, los Valentine y los West adoraban a sus hijos… mi hermana amaba a Quinn** -con voz temblorosa recordaba a todos- **ellos no tenían la culpa de nada pero él los mató** -con furia en los ojos los miraba-

Em: ¿ **Quién?** –pregunta intrigada-

Ca: **El abuelo de Quinn** -con voz dura y fría respondía-

St: ¿ **Por qué?** -esta vez Stewart era el que hablaba-

Ca: **Holly estaba enamorada de uno de sus hijos** -contaba- **él no lo aceptaba pero aun así ellos estaban juntos** -decía- **todo explotó cuando ella quedó embarazada el muy desgraciado se las arregló para que su hijo creyera que no era de él** -apretaba más los puños cuando sintió una suave mano posándose sobre las suyas en señal de apoyo el cual agradeció con media sonrisa.-

Em: ¿ **Qué pasó luego?** -delicadamente preguntaba la pelirroja aun sosteniendo sus manos-

Ca: **El la amenazó** -dijo suspirando- **ella estaba aterrada y decidió acceder se alejó y fue a buscarme, juntas decidimos irnos lejos donde no nos encontrara porque sabíamos que era peligroso** -con los ojos cristalinos- **nos fuimos, todo iba bien hasta el primer mes que Quinn nació, él nos encontró** -el dolor en su voz era palpable- **luchamos pero… pero ellos eran más que nosotros, me eligieron a mí para salvar a los bebés mientras ellos se quedarían a darnos tiempo para escapar** -ahora con lágrimas, salían sin poder detenerlas- **ellos eran tan pequeños tan inocentes por lo que accedí** -con un nudo en la garganta seguía recordando- **los lleve a un lugar donde sabía que los cuidarían bien, y volví para ayudar pero…** \- la voz casi no le salía- **ya los habían matado** -terminó y por primera vez en meses se derrumbó llorando todo lo que había reprimido tras la muerte de su hermana y sus amigos-

Emma al verla en ese estado fue a abrazarla y Cassandra se dejó, ya que lo necesitaba Stewart estaba con la mandíbula apretada al igual que sus puños preguntándose ¿Cómo podía existir alguien así? Sin imaginar que él había conocido y convivido con ese cruel y frío hombre. Luego de unos minutos la rubia estaba mejor y miraba a las dos personas que tenía en frente con una mirada de disculpa.

St: **Cassandra** -hablo amablemente el hombre- **¿Cómo podríamos hacer para que los bebés conserven sus nombres y apellidos al igual que tengan el nuestro?** -pregunto dejando a una sorprendida rubia y una pelirroja que lo miraba con amor-

Ca: **Gracias** \- le dijo con una felicidad se dispuso a explicar el procedimiento-

Em: **Entonces ¿Sí podremos hacerlo?** -cuestionó-

Ca: **Sí** -asintiendo respondía la mujer-

St: **Nos gustaría que formaras parte de la vida de nuestros hijos y más en la de Quinn** -el rubio tomando una de las manos de su mujer- **¿Qué dices?** -los dos la miraban esperando su respuesta-

Ca: **Estaría encantada** -dijo sonriendo y pensando que no se había equivocado en elegir a esas dos personas las cuales le sonreían en ese momento-

Así fue como después de arduas semanas en donde hubo muchas emociones llantos y sonrisas llegó el momento que esperaban, los 5 bebés ya eran oficialmente unos Sylvester. Kurt Hummel Sylvester el único niño de los bebés, un hermoso pequeño con ojos azules y cabellos castaños; Catherine Valentine Sylvester una bella castaña al igual que su hermano pero con ojos cafés; Brittany Susan Pierce Sylvester una tierna rubia de ojos azules como el mar; Jadelyn August West Sylvester una preciosa pelinegra de ojos verde-azulados y muy curiosa y Lucy Quinn Fabray Sylvester una dormilona rubia de ojos avellanas. El clan Sylvester más Cassandra a quién los bebes adoraban, consiguieron mantenerse unidos sin importar a lo que se enfrentaran.

… **.**

Un feliz hombre salía de la sala de partos donde estaba su mujer luego de haber dado a luz a quintillizos.

Le: **Ya nacieron!** -exclamó emocionado recibiendo los abrazos de sus familiares y amigos-

Jo: **Felicidades Leroy** -un rubio con una pequeña sonrisa que escondía el dolor que sentía al saber que la mujer que amaba había dado a luz a los hijos de un hombre que no era el- **serás un gran padre y Shelby una excelente madre** -tratando de que sus ojos no se cristalizaran, debido a las lágrimas que querían salir-

Le: **Muchas gracias Jordán** -lo abrazaba viendo como un hombre se acercaba haciéndolo sonreír enamorado- **Hiram has llegado** -dejando de abrazar al rubio que veía la interacción confundido-

Ese día habían llegado al mundo 5 personitas, el mayor Noah Puckerman Corcoran un moreno de ojos cafés, Katrina Vega Corcoran una pequeña muy inquieta que demandaba suficiente atención, Santana López Corcoran una preciosa morocha con rasgos latinos heredados de su abuelo, Victoria Vega Corcoran una morena de ojos cafés oscuros muy curiosa y Rachel Berry Corcoran una morena de ojos color marrón. Sus padres no entendieron ¿Por qué ponerle un apellido el cual no era parte de la familia? pero Leroy y Shelby antes de ser marido y mujer eran amigos, y ella sabía que él estaba enamorado de nada más y nada menos que Hiram Berry, al principio le costó entenderlo pero cuando lo hiso pudo ver el amor que ellos se tenían y eso fue lo que la convenció de conocer a Hiram y hoy en día eran grandes amigos.

Los meses pasaban y para ellos dos era toda una odisea poder estar al pendiente de sus 5 hijos, pero con la ayuda de sus padres y amigos más cercanos lograron salir adelante como una familia.


	2. Chapter 1

**TITULO:** Aullidos de amor

 **AUTOR:** Charlie Bunny

 **FANDOM:** Glee, Victorious

 **DISCLAIMER:** Ni Glee, Victorious, o sus personajes me pertenecen, si ese fuera el caso muchas cosas no hubiesen terminado así, pero eso si la historia es completamente mía.

 **NOTA:** Primero muchas gracias por todos sus mensajes sobre la historia, me agrada que les gustara tanto, a los que me pedían que actualizara les diré que lo haré una vez a la semana cada martes. Pero en verdad muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y hacerla una de sus favoritas. Aun no soy buena en las notas. Si existe algún cambio les avisare con tiempo.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic contiene G!P, B!P y Genderswap sí no te gusta ese tipo de lectura te recomendamos que no leas.

CAPITULO 1.

 **Casa Sylvester.**

J: **Aun no entiendo por qué tenemos que mudarnos** -una pelinegra con los brazos cruzados y mirada molesta-

St: **Jade ya lo habíamos hablado** -mirándola-

J: **No, tú lo has hecho** -camina de un lado al otro- **ni siquiera nos preguntaste si realmente nos queríamos ir** -exclama deteniéndose- **solo nos "avisaste" que nos mudamos** -finalizo-

Estaba listo para replicar cuando una mujer pelirroja lo había tranquilizado.

Em: **¿Amor me acompañas al jardín un momento?** -extendía su mano para que la chica la tomara-

Lo medito un momento pero accedió por que le era imposible negarse a su madre

J: **Bien** -murmuro saliendo de la sala-

Em: **Tranquilo cariño iré a ver qué sucede** -besando a su esposo-

St: **Gracias querida** -responde aliviado-

Em: **Bueno ahora ve y trae a tus otros hijos** -caminando hacia la puerta- **quizás Kurt quiera hablar contigo sobre cambios hormonales** -lo mira por encima de los hombros

St: **¿Tengo que ir?** -jadea, haciendo berrinche-

Em: **Claro que tienes que ir** -alzando una de sus cejas y con las manos en la cintura-

St: **Por eso decía yo, que si voy** -dice nervioso porque sabe que si no lo hace estará en problemas-

Em: **Muy bien, ahora vuelvo** – se va feliz, para luego ir a buscar a una de sus hijas-

Al verla salir suspira y escucha risas de sus otros hijos

Q: **Te tienen dominado papá** -riendo una rubia de ojos avellana, junto con una pelirroja y en el otro extremo otra rubia acompañada de un castaño-

St: **Bueno, bueno ¿Ya tienen todas sus maletas?** -cambia de tema aclarando la garganta-

Q: **Claro cambiemos de tema** -riendo- **y si ya tenemos todo, nos tomó más tiempo empacar los peluches de Cat y Britt que nuestras propias cosas** -decía y el castaño asentía-

St: **Bien hecho Quinn** -la felicita, mientras agita su pelo- **creo que si no las hubieras ayudado, tu madre me hubiese mandado a mi hacerlo** -se veía más relajado-

Q: **Oh, no te preocupes papi** -con una enorme sonrisa, que Stewart sabía que no traía nada bueno- **lo hicimos con mucho gusto porque ahora podas hablar con Kurt** -dijo feliz por su conclusión-

Stewart mira a su hijo que sonríe tímido y suspira internamente.

St: **Pues vamos Kurt** -dice sonriendo al castaño-

En el jardín estaban una pelirroja y una gótica sentadas sin decir nada hasta que la mayor se exaspero y decidió hablar.

Em: **Entonces…** -esperando a que su hija le dijera lo que pensaba- **Jade ¿Qué sucede cariño?** -pregunta con dulzura-

J: **Es que…** -con impotencia- **¿Qué pasa si llegamos allá y no les parece nuestra condición?** -con un dejo de preocupación-

Así es, Jadelyn Sylvester podría aparentar ser una chica ruda y que no le afecta nada, pero lo cierto es que solo es una máscara para ocultar sus miedos e inseguridades, no queriendo revelar su lado sensible y amoroso.

Em: **Oh mi amor** -abrazando a su preocupada hija- **lo que menos debería importarte es lo que digan los demás pequeña** -le habla de forma calmada mientras la abraza-

J: **Gracias mamá** -mientras se acomoda en los brazos de su madre-

Em: **Para eso estoy cariño** -mientras la abraza fuertemente- **ahora vámonos que nuestro vuelo saldrá pronto y aún tenemos que prepararnos para salir en una hora** -saltando el abrazo con su hija, se levanta mientras toma la mano para ayudarla a levantarse-

Stewart Sylvester es catalogado como un hombre de presencia, imponente, una mirada intimidante y un carácter bastante fuerte, pero en esos momentos quienes lo vieran solo podrían reír al verlo en ese estado; estaba completamente sonrojado y tartamudeando algunas respuestas a las preguntas de su pequeño hijo, causando ternura y adoración en su esposa que lo observaba desde el marco de la puerta.

Emma al ver como Stewart trataba de responder todas las dudas de Kurt sólo pudo reír ligeramente para luego ir al rescate de su esposo.

Em: **Kurt cariño, ¿Por qué no vas a prepararte?** –sentándose al lado de un rojo Stewart- **recuerda que en menos de una hora salimos, luego podrás hablar con tu padre de todas tus dudas ¿Está bien amor?** -pregunta a su hijo que se retira satisfecho con las respuestas que por ahora su padre la había dado-


	3. Chapter 2

**TITULO:** Aullidos de amor

 **AUTOR:** Charlie Bunny

 **FANDOM:** Glee, Victorious

 **DISCLAIMER:** Ni Glee, Victorious, o sus personajes me pertenecen, si ese fuera el caso muchas cosas no hubiesen terminado así, pero eso si la historia es completamente mía.

 **NOTA:** Una disculpa por subirlo hasta ahora pero tuve algunas dificultades, y contestando preguntas diré que las parejas principales es Jori y Faberry. Muchas gracias por sus review, cada uno de ellos los he leído y contestare todas sus dudas, sobre todo gracias por seguir la historia y hacerla su favorita.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic contiene G!P, B!P y Genderswap sí no te gusta ese tipo de lectura te recomendamos que no leas.

CAPITULO 2.

Sh: ***Entonces ¿Ya es un hecho?** –pregunta una morena con el teléfono en la mano- ***¡es una gran noticia!** -exclama feliz a su amiga, que solo ríe ante su comportamiento, mientras su esposo la veía empacando sus maletas-

Em: ***Lo se Shelby, estoy muy emocionada también** – con una sonrisa dirigida a Stewart-

Sh: ***¿Cuándo llegan?** –pregunta algo impaciente la morena-

Em: ***Salimos en unas horas** – le informa alejando el aparato de su oído por el grito que pegó cierto diva-

Jo: ***Hola Emma** –saluda el rubio a la mujer- ***como te habrás dado cuenta Shelby esta…** -trata de no reír- ***muy emocionada con todo esto** –reía viendo a su mujer festejar-

Em: ***Oh Jordán ¿Cómo estás?** –pregunta feliz acercándose a su esposo que quería hablar con el hombre- ***Stewart quiere saludar** –dándole el teléfono a su esposo-

Jo: ***Claro** –esperando a que contestaran-

St: ***¿Cuánto tiempo sin hablar?** –mientras se sentaba a platicar-

Jo: ***Así es, mucho tiempo sin hablar** –contestaba mientras se sentaba a platicar, en eso ve entrar a 3 adolecentes-

St: ***Cuando lleguemos al aeropuerto de Lima tu iras a recibirnos ¿Cierto?** –pregunto terminando de cerrar su maleta-

Jo: ***Claro que iré a recibirlos**

Stewart pudo escuchar cierto movimiento a través del teléfono.

Jo: ***Bueno iremos, ya que Shelby es la primera en estar en el aeropuerto** –riendo cuando su mujer le salto con un discurso de indignación al escuchar a su esposo decir que sólo el iría-

St: ***Eso es aún mejor, ya tenemos la casa sólo faltan nuestras maletas y luego ya estaremos en Ohio para quedarnos** –tomando las manos de su esposa-

Jo: ***Me parece perfecto, me alegra que seas el nuevo director del WMH** –llamando la atención de los jóvenes-

St: ***Es un nuevo reto, y ya sabes cómo me gustan los retos**

Jo: ***Ok, entonces nos vemos en unas horas** –despidiéndose para luego cortar la llamada-

 **Aeropuerto de Storybroke.**

Em: **Por fin estaremos en Lima** –completamente emocionada mirando por la ventana del avión-

St: **Es un nuevo comienzo** –le da un beso y entrelaza sus manos-

En unos asientos más atrás estaban los hermanos hablando e imaginando como sería su vida a partir de ahora en Ohio.

B: **Mamá dijo que allí estaban unos viejos amigos y que tenían unos hijos de nuestra edad** –comento una tierna y distraída rubia de ojos azules-

K: **¿Cuándo te dijo eso?** –el castaño se interesó en la respuesta-

B: **Cuando ustedes estaban cargando las maletas en el auto** –esta vez mirando a su hermano-

J: **¿Y no te dijo nada más?** –ahora la interesada era la pelinegra-

B: **Nop** –lo decía mientras abría una bolsa con caramelos-

Q: **Bueno, sea como sea tenemos que acostumbrarnos a esto, aquí será nuestra vida desde ahora** –decía una rubia de ojos color avellana mientras ayudaba a su hermana a abrir la bolsa-

K: **En eso Quinn tiene razón** –hablo un Kurt soñoliento-

J: **O lo que sea** –dijo esto último antes de acomodarse y tratar de dormir un poco-

Todos veían dormir a la gótica al igual que lo hacia una pequeña pelirroja a su lado.

B: **¡ESTO SERÁ EMOCIONANTE CHICOS!** -grito una inquieta y emocionada Brittany mientras se levantaba de su asiento-

K: **¿Le diste caramelos?** –acusó a Quinn viendo los efectos de la azúcar en su hermana-

Q: **No me fije lo que eran** –dijo en su defensa con las manos arriba-

K: **Esto será un laaaaaargo viaje** –murmuro mientras apoyaba su mentón en una de sus manos-

 **Casa Corcoran.**

R: **¿Conoces al nuevo director?** -Fue lo primero que dijo una de los jóvenes-

Jo: **Así es, es un viejo amigo nuestro** –con una sonrisa amablemente respondía-

R: **¿Quién es?** –pregunto una curiosa morena-

Jo: **Antes de que responda sus dudas** – levantándose del sofá- **¿Dónde están Tori y Trina?** –hablo un poco serio-

No: **Tori esta con el idiota de Beck** –respondió Noah rodando los ojos- **y Trina esta con Dave** –dijo más tranquilo-

Dave era un amigo de Trina, a quien le gustaba otro chico de Dalton con el que salía hace más de un mes a escondidas, pero por cosas del destino se encontraron justo cuando tenían una cita, y con Trina decidieron ofrecerle su amistad y apoyo que el con gusto acepto.

Jo: **Ese chico Beck no me gusta** –haciendo una mueca graciosa para los presentes-

S: **A ti no te gusta que se nos acerque ningún chico o chica con intenciones románticas papá**

Dijo una latina sin ser consciente de sus palabras, al sentir la mirada sorprendida de todos, incluyendo la de dos morenas que acababan de llegar cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho y miro hacia el rubio que solo podía sonreír con los ojos brillando de emoción. Lentamente Jordán se acercó a la latina que estaba nerviosa sin moverse.

Jo: **Gracias** –le susurro mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo que hizo emocionar a todos los presentes- **vamos vengan que quiero un abrazo de toda mi familia** –abriendo más los brazos para recibir a los demás - **¡los amo mucho!** -dijo mientras disfrutaba de la familia que había formado con el paso de los años.


	4. Chapter 3

**TITULO:** Aullidos de amor

 **AUTOR:** Charlie Bunny

 **FANDOM:** Glee, Victorious

 **DISCLAIMER:** Ni Glee, Victorious, o sus personajes me pertenecen, si ese fuera el caso muchas cosas no hubiesen terminado así, pero eso si la historia es completamente mía.

 **NOTA: ¡** Hola! Me alegra saber que les guste el fic. Hemos leído sus dudas y las tomamos en cuenta. Este capítulo es un poco más largo y se publica hoy en compensación del martes que por algunas cuestiones se subió un poquito tarde. También puede que les parezca que avanza lento o que en ocasiones avance muy rápido y desde ya pido disculpas, porque aún me falta mucho por aprender y estaré encantada de poder leer sus dudas y sugerencias. No tengo más que agregar por el momento y espero aquel el capítulo sea de su agrado.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic contiene G!P, B!P y Genderswap sí no te gusta ese tipo de lectura te recomendamos que no leas.

 **CAPITULO 3.**

 **Unas horas después. Aeropuerto de Lima.**

K: **¡Ese fue el vuelo más largo de mi vida!** -lo decía dramáticamente mientras bajaba del avión-

C: **Pero si ese fue el primer vuelo de tú vida Kurt** –decía una pequeña pelirroja algo confundida-

J: **Cat tiene razón** –Jade imitó la voz que su hermano había usado con ella antes de dormirse-

K: **Eres insoportable** –dijo antes de alejarse para ir a tomar sus maletas con la risa de sus hermanas de fondo-

St: **Vamos Quinn, Britt, Jade y Cat tenemos que buscar nuestras maletas para…** -no pudo terminar ya que un fuerte grito lo interrumpió llamando la atención de muchas personas-

Sh: **¡EMMA!** –una emocionada Shelby corría hacia ella-

Em: **¡SHELBY!** –también grito mientras corría hacia su amiga-

Todos los chicos lucían una cara que reflejaba un gran "Trágame tierra" completamente avergonzados pero felices por sus madres.

 **Casa Sylvester.**

Estaban todos reunidos en la sala, los adultos en el sofá hablando y poniéndose al día luego de tantos años.

B: **Hola** –saluda tímidamente a una latina que la miraba atentamente-

S: **Hola** –responde con una sonrisa por lo tierna que era aquella chica-

B: **Me llamo Brittany** –con más confianza se presentaba- **¿Cómo te llamas?** –muestra una cara de curiosidad en el rostro que causa una pequeña risa en su acompañante-

S: **Santana** –al ver una mirada de confusión en la otra chica volvió a hablar- **mi nombre es Santana** –le pasa la mano en modo de presentación, pero quedo gratamente sorprendida ante el abrazo que le regala la rubia-

B: **Mucho gusto Santy** –lo dice emocionada, mientras que genera una corriente en el cuerpo de la otra chica que nunca había sentido-

En una parte más alejada de la casa estaban dos chicas, una morena bajita y una rubia de ojos avellana tratando de seguir el paso a todo lo que la morena decía.

Q: **¿Siempre eres así de… intensa?** –con una sonrisa divertida causando un poco de enojo en la otra, pero la otra chica al observarla quedo cautivada por esa hermosa sonrisa-

R: **No se dé que hablas** –decía tratando de lucir desinteresada-

Q: **Oh, vamos claro que si** –con una actitud juguetona-

R: **Bueno, quizás si lo sea** –dándose por vencida- **aun no me has dicho tu nombre** –le reclamo de una forma divertida-

Q: **Si me hubieras dejado hablar, ya te la hubiera dicho** –dice mientras observa como las mejillas de la otra chica se tornan más rojas-

R: **Bue… bueno pero ahora te lo estoy preguntando** –decía esto mientras ignoraba ese cosquilleo que le dio en todo el cuerpo-

Q: **Soy Quinn** –reverenciándose ante ella- **¿Y quién es usted bella dama?** –con galantería pedía su mano a la diva-

R: **Rachel…** -dijo en un suspiro al sentir los suaves labios de la rubia en su mano- **Ra… Rachel Berry Corcoran** –recuperando un poco la cordura-

Q: **Un placer Rachel** –dijo esto mientras la miraba intensamente-

No sabía que era pero esa chica la había cautivo desde el primer momento en que la vio y estaba dispuesta a conocerla más a fondo, pensó la rubia mientras le brindaba una brillante sonrisa a Rachel.

 **Sala de la casa Sylvester.**

Todos estaban tan entretenidos en las conversaciones, que no se dieron cuenta cuando cierto pelinegra aburrida salía hacia el patio trasero, exceptuando a una morena que la miraba curiosa y decidió seguirla para presentarse, la morena iba tan concentrada en seguir los pasos de la otra, que no se dio cuenta que Jade la había visto y se recostó en la pared para poder observarla.

J: **¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?** –Hablo asustando a la morena, que llevó sus manos a su pecho y trataba de calmar su respiración-

T: **Yo… yo…** -tartamudeando mientras buscaba como excusarse- **solo tenía curiosidad** –recuperando el habla- **y quería presentarme, me he dado cuenta de que no has hablado desde que llegamos**

J: **No entiendo por qué debería de interesarte eso** –respondió mientras examinaba a la morena- **en todo caso sería mi asunto ¿No?** –cuestionaba mientras se acercaba a una nerviosa Tori-

T: **Bue… Bueno si pero** –sin saber como pero replicaba- **tienes razón, solo me pareció buena idea presentarme pero supongo que no estas interesada en eso** –caminando nuevamente hacia el interior de la casa- **nos vemos luego** –alzando una mano en forma de despedida- **por cierto soy Tori, bueno no Tori en realidad es Victoria pero mis amigos me llaman así** –decía esto mientras trataba de salir del enredo de su explicación, al escuchar la suave risa de la gótica sintió sus piernas temblar-

J: **Lo tomare en cuenta** –con una sonrisa dirigida a la nerviosa morena- **yo soy Jadelyn, pero sí no quieres acabar en un hospital será mejor que me llames Jade** –esta vez más seria y con sus brazos cruzados-

T: **Ok… gracias por el consejo** –mientras se acercaba con cautela nuevamente a la pelinegra- **así que Jade…** -la morena callo al verse interrumpida por un auto que se estacionaba a unos cuantos pasos de ellas- **Oh, ¡demonios!** –murmuro mientras veía bajar a 2 jóvenes de un auto, uno muy alto y el otro con cabellera larga, más bien un poco afeminado- **mejor entremos, ¿Qué te parece?** –sin esperar respuesta continuo- **¡genial! vámonos** –empujando levemente a una confundida gótica hacia a dentro-

J: **¿Por qué tenemos que entrar?** –un tanto molesta se detiene y se quita del agarre-

T: **Por favor solo…** -suplico con la mirada pero ya era demasiado tarde, los dos jóvenes ya se habían acercado-

Bk: **Tori ¿Podemos hablar?** –pregunto el joven de cabello largo-

T: **Beck, ya te dije que no tenemos nada de qué hablar** –una cansada y molesta morena enfrentaba al chico-

Bk: **Claro que sí** –dijo un poco molesto, tratando de tomarla del brazo-

J: **Si la tocas te arrepentirás** –Jade había impedido que tocara a la sorprendida morena- **y si valoras tu maldita existencia dejaras de molestarla** –mandando escalofríos a los que la observaban-

Bk: **Tu no me dices que hacer** –dijo empujando a la pelinegra-

J: **¡Te lo advertí!**

Fue lo último que escucho el joven antes de sentir un inmenso dolor y un extraño sabor a sangre, en la boca que le quedo después de que Jade había dejado su puño en su rostro.

Fn: **¡MALDITA!** –grito el chico más alto, mientras intentaba irse encima de la pelinegra, pero un destello rubio lo pateo sus partes privadas dejándolo casi inconsciente del dolor-

Q: **¡Nunca!** **escúchame bien maldito imbécil, en tu vida vuelvas a intentar ponerle siquiera un dedo encima a mi hermana** –se acercó sujetándolo del cuello y le susurro- **si lo haces yo misma me voy a asegurar de que sea lo último que hagas en tu asquerosa vida** –le dijo de la manera más fría y aterradoramente posible mientras lo lanzaba al suelo y después alzo la voz– **¡AHORA LARGO DE MI CASA! Que no son bienvenidos aquí** -y vio como los dos le dirigían una mirada de odio a Jade y a ella, pero no le tomo importancia y un poco más tranquila se giró- **¿Están bien?** –pregunto a la pelinegra y a la morena-

J: **Si Quinn** –respondió un poco más tranquila- **estamos bien** –mirando por donde se habían ido los idiotas, luego dirigió su vista a Tori y Rachel que estaba junto a ella- **creo que tenemos que hablar** –mirándolas y al ver que las chicas asentían se dirigió hacia la entrada- **vamos** –dijo mientras escuchaba como las chicas la seguían-

 **Cocina de la casa Sylvester.**

En la cocina estaban los cuatro jóvenes restantes platicando en parejas muy a gusto.

K: **Wow… ¿De verdad hiciste eso?**

Reía un alegre y tímido castaño ante la anécdota que escuchaba del apuesto joven con el que se había encontrado al llegar a la casa

Nh: **Sí te lo juro** -dijo riendo- **Santana se la pasó persiguiéndome por toda la casa y mamá detrás de ella regañándola para que me dejara** \- recordando cómo se había molestado su hermana al romper su disco favorito por accidente-

K: **¿Y te atrapó?** -pregunto aun riendo un poco-

Nh: **Claro que lo hizo** -recordó con una mueca- **gracias a eso termine calvo y sin cejas** -terminó de contar causando nuevamente la risa de Kurt y contagiándose un poco el también-

K: **Eres muy divertido Noah** -dijo un risueño castaño-

Nh: **Esa es una de mis cualidades** -guiñándole el ojo lo que provocó un sonrojo en las mejillas del más pequeño- **Quizás pueda mostrarte las demás** -propone mirando a Kurt de una forma que el no pudo descifrar-

K: **Me encantaría** -respondió tímidamente cautivado por el color en los ojos del fortachón- **genial** -dijo con una enorme sonrisa acercándose un poco más al chico-

A unos pasos estaban dos chicas platicando muy a gusto

C: **¿Quieres ver mis peluches?** -pregunta muy emocionada la pelirroja-

Tr: **Por supuesto Cat** -con una sonrisa era arrastrada por la más pequeña para su cuarto siendo observadas por una no muy contenta pelinegra que estaba entrando a la casa en ese momento-

J: **¿Quién es ella?** -pregunto sin quitar la vista de donde habían ido ambas chicas.

R: **Es Trina… ¿Pero a dónde va?** -miro confundida a Quinn que también tenía una mirada seria.

J: **No lo sé, pero ahora lo averiguare** -respondió caminando hacia las escaleras.

Em: **Jade** -la llamó, por lo que a regañadientes fue a su encuentro- **nosotros iremos un momento a conocer los alrededores** -hablo poniéndose una chaqueta- **sí quieren pueden acompañarnos** -propuso pero sólo recibió una negativa con la cabeza- **bien pues entonces compórtense ¿Ok?** \- dijo como advertencia y al recibir un asentimiento por parte de las chicas sonrió satisfecha- **nos vamos** \- se despidió y salió por la puerta donde ya la estaban esperando.

La gótica estaba por hablar cuando a su nariz llegó cierto aroma que la hiso enfurecer y veía que a Quinn igual las morenas sólo negaron con la cabeza.

J: **Voy a matarla** -dijo con los ojos amarillos de furia y los colmillos afilados.

B: **¡No!** -la rubia de ojos azules mirándolas seriamente, lo que sorprendió a las chicas y provocó ciertas reacciones en el cuerpo de la latina que la miraba fijamente- **ustedes se quedarán aquí y yo iré por Cat** -les hablo con autoridad.

Q: **Bien** \- respondió de mala gana, luego miro a Jade.

J: **¿Cómo sea?** \- murmuro, para ir hacia el sofá a sentarse para no hacer enojar a su hermana.

B: **Perfecto** -dijo alegre de nuevo la rubia- **¿Me acompañas?** -miro a Santana quién sólo pudo asentir, con una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por sus hermanas, camino junto a ella subiendo las escaleras en busca de las chicas.


	5. Chapter 4

**TITULO:** Aullidos de amor

 **AUTOR:** Charlie Bunny

 **FANDOM:** Glee, Victorious

 **DISCLAIMER:** Ni Glee, Victorious, o sus personajes me pertenecen, si ese fuera el caso muchas cosas no hubiesen terminado así, pero eso si la historia es completamente mía.

 **NOTA: ¡** Hola! Espero y les gustara su sorpresa del domingo, bueno aquí esta otro capítulo de la historia, muchas gracias por seguirnos.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic contiene G!P, B!P y Genderswap sí no te gusta ese tipo de lectura te recomendamos que no leas.

 **Capitulo 4.**

 **Cuarto Cat.**

Al entrar se encontraron con una imagen algo rara para la latina. La pelirroja tenía un cojín entre las piernas y las mejillas sonrojadas, mientras Trina la observaba sorprendida no entendía como pasó de estar besando a esa hermosa chica, la cual la había cautivado desde el primero momento en que la vio a estar lejos de ella, había sentido algo entre las piernas de la pelirroja y de pronto la más pequeña se apartó de ella. Reaccionó cuando escucho como la puerta se abría y aparecía una bella rubia seguida de su hermana.

B: **¡Oh!** –lo dijo antes de que Cat se abrazaba fuertemente a ella-

S: **¡Trina! ¿Qué le hiciste?** \- molesta se acercó a su hermana quién no sabía que decir-

B: **Tranquila** -dijo la rubia a Santana, quién para sorpresa de su hermana sólo asintió y le dio una sonrisa- **¿Cat?** -pregunto tiernamente- **¿Qué sucede pequeña?** -acariciando su espalda-

C: **Yo… yo** -murmuro mirando a las otras chicas y luego a su hermana quién entendió su incomodidad y le sonrió-

B: **¿Hablaremos luego sí?** -la miro y cuando la vio asentir continuo- **ahora será mejor que bajemos, antes que Jade y Quinn suban, ya sabes cuan sobreprotectoras son** -terminó y miro a las otras chicas que estaban atentas a la conversación- **vamos** -sonriendo se dirigió hacia la puerta con Cat a un lado suyo, mientras Santana y Trina venían atrás-

Q: **Bien creo que es momento de hablar ¿No les parece?** -dijo ya relajada sentándose junto a su hermano y haciendo señas para que las dos morenas también lo hicieran.

 ***POV Jade.** Observo como esas dos morenas también toman asiento en uno de los sofás, pero no puedo concentrarme en lo que dicen, mi mente está en otro lugar, más precisamente en el cuarto de Cat descuartizando a esa estúpida chica que se atrevía a hacerle ¿Quién sabe qué? a mi hermanita. Porque eso es, y siempre será mi pequeña Kitty Cat. **-Jade-** Escucho vagamente pero no sé, sí sólo es mi subconsciente **–Jade-** vuelvo a escuchar y ahora sé que no es en mi mente, sino la molesta de mi hermana **-¡JADE!-** estúpida Quinn. *

J: **¿QUÉ?** -molesta mirándola-

Q: **Concéntrate aquí**

 ***** **POV Jade.** Puedo notar como su cara está roja y con la vena de su frente a punto de estallar por lo que quiero reírme pero no es el momento. **Claro, pero antes, relaja la vena que tienes a punto de reventar** -la molesto porque no puedo evitarlo- **puede sacarle el ojo a alguien** -veo como tapa su frente y sonrío con satisfacción- **ahora seré directa, porque aquí mi hermana es muy lenta al momento de sacarle información a alguien** -volví a picarla y me miro enojada luego de bufar, adoro causar eso- **bien… ¿Son lobos de nacimiento o los convirtieron?** -pregunto directamente ya que no me gusta ir por las ramas- **no tiene sentido negarlo, ya que podemos oler su peculiar aroma muy bien, así como ustedes saben lo que somos nosotros** -digo al ver que iban a negarlo *****

Nh: **Ese es un tema del cual deberíamos hablar todos**

 ***** **POV Jade.** Escucho la voz de un chico detrás de mí y giro para ver de quién se trata, ¡oh sorpresa! lo encuentro pegado a mi hermano, por dios son como garrapatas y se pegan a mis hermanos... Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando escucho *****

B: **Estoy de acuerdo**

 ***** **POV Jade.** Miro hacia las escaleras y veo a Britt y Cat bajando con otras dos chicas *****

Todos los jóvenes se acomodaron en la sala donde Jade abrazo de inmediato a su hermana pelirroja asesinando a Trina con la mirada quién estaba incómoda al lado de Tori

Tr: **¿Por qué me mira de esa forma?** -pregunto en susurros a su hermana-

T: **No lo sé, quizás porque has llegado a su casa fuiste al cuarto de su hermana y le hiciste ¿Quién sabe qué? para excitarla** -la regaño también en susurros-

Tr: **¿Cómo sabe eso?** -pregunto pálida-

T: **Porque puede olerte Trina** -de forma obvia- **¿Qué no te has dado cuenta?** -incrédula miraba a la morena-

Tr: **Darme cuenta de ¿Qué Tori?** -confundida provocando que su hermana golpeara su frente llamando la atención de todos-

T: **Tú y yo, tendremos una seria conversación luego** -fríamente la pelinegra le hablo causando escalofríos en ella-

B: **Jade ya basta** -como advertencia la rubia alta la miro-

J: **No voy a cambiar de opinión Brittany** -respondió a riesgo de enfadar a la chica-

C: **Basta** -esta vez fue la pelirroja quién hablo- **no harás nada Jade, estoy bien** -la abrazo lo cual ablandó a la chica-

J: **Está bien…** \- murmuro resignada causando ternura en Tori que no dejaba de mirarla.

S: **Toma una foto duran más** -burlona hablo la latina, causando el fuerte sonrojo de la morena al ser el centro de atención de todos los chicos, por lo que se aclaró la garganta y pregunto- **¿Cuál es su historia?** -curiosa vio como los chicos se tensaban por un momento para luego relajarse-

K: **Nuestros padres nos adoptaron** , **ciertas circunstancias nos llevaron a un orfanato** -hablo con dolor al recordar lo que sus padres les habían contado- **nuestra tía Cassie estuvo allí cuidándonos, y ella fue quién escogió a nuestros padres para que nos adoptaran** -feliz al recordar a su tía- **y desde allí tuvimos una buena infancia, uno que otro problema por personas de mente cerrada, que no comprendía nuestra condición, pero nuestros padres y Cassie siempre estuvieron ahí para nosotros** -al ver a sus hermanas supo que no les había gustado que sacara el tema de su condición-

Tr: **¿Qué condición?** -pregunto de forma tímida al sentir la fría y pesada mirada de Jade en ella

K: **Bueno…** -dudoso miro a sus hermanas, quienes al verlo nervioso asintieron con la cabeza- **¿Saben lo que es la intersexualidad?** -pregunto con cautela y al ver los rostros sorprendidos pero que asentían, suspiro y hablo- **esa es nuestra condición** -termino de hablar y todos quedaron en silencio-

Tr: **Eso explica las cosas** –murmuro, pero al ser dotados con una potente audición pudieron escucharla-

J: **Juro que voy a destrozarte** -escucho fuerte y claro en su mente la voz de la pelinégra, por lo que abrió los ojos de par en par-

C: **¡Jade!** –la regaño, quién sabía lo que su hermana había hecho-

J: **¿Qué?** -con inocencia preguntaba, lo cual sólo hacía más evidente para sus hermanos lo que había hecho-

C: **Deja de asustarla** -con el rostro serio provocando un suspiro en ella-

J: **¿Cómo quieras?** -con indiferencia miro hacia otro lado-

K: **Entonces... ¿Cuál es su historia?** \- pregunto interesado-

T: **Bueno no hay mucho que contar, todos tenemos la misma edad nacimos el mismo día** -respondió con naturalidad-

B: **¿Son quintillizos?** -sorprendida la rubia de ojos azules-

T: **Así es** -con una risita respondía la morena-

B: **Vaya y ¿Celebran sólo un cumpleaños para los 5?**

S: **Sí de hecho siempre han hecho eso** -con el ceño fruncido respondía-

T: **Ese no es el punto, han ido pasando cosas que sí bien marcaron un antes y un después en nuestras vidas, no lo hubiésemos querido de otra forma** -mirando a cada uno de sus hermanos- **nuestros padres estuvieron casados hasta que cumplimos 5 años, pero decidieron separarse ya que los dos sabían que amaban a otras personas, luego papá comenzó a salir con Hiram, que es como nuestro padre también** -recordando a sus padres- **y mamá comenzó a salir con Jordán** -con una risa al recordar cómo era la relación de su madre y el rubio- **el resto es historia** -termino de contar-

Q: **Creí que su padre era Jordán** -confundida miro a Rachel-

T: **Y lo es** -se apresuró a decir- **pero nuestro padre biológico se llama Leroy Vega... es decir Berry, cambio su apellido al de Hiram** -con un brillante sonrisa-

Estuvieron hablando por un tiempo más hasta que todas las dudas habían sido aclaradas.

Q: **Oh... Ya entiendo, cada uno de ustedes tiene el apellido de la familia de sus padres, a excepción de Rachel que tiene el de Hiram correcto** -pregunto para asegurarse de que no se equivocaba-

S: **Correcto** –respondió mirándola con una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por sus hermanos-

C: **¿Por qué harían eso? Es algo confuso de entender** –lo dijo con un adorable puchero que cautivo más a Trina-

K: **Te recuerdo pequeña, que cada uno nosotros tiene el apellido de su familia** -el castaño le hablo con dulzura hipnotizando al moreno que estaba a su lado-

C: **Tienes razón** -dijo feliz nuevamente sacando una sonrisa en todos-

Nh: **Sería interesante poder salir algún día ¿No creen?** -pregunto mirando sólo a Kurt que le sonrió-

J: **Y a ti quién…** -estaba por contestarle cuando Brittany la interrumpió-

B: **Nos encantaría** -dijo muy alegre, por lo que la gótica se tuvo que morder la lengua para no decir algo que la hiciera enfadar-

Nh: **Genial** -dijo el con una sonrisa que casi hiso a Kurt sacar baba-

B: **Aclarado eso** -se levantó la rubia de ojos azules- **¿Les gustaría comer algo y ver una película?** -pregunto con una mirada ilusionada a la que los demás no pudieron negarse-

Pasaron 10 minutos tratando de ponerse de acuerdo con que película querían ver y terminaron escogiendo una de terror que había salido recientemente pese a las quejas de Britt, Cat, Kurt, Rachel y Tori. Quedaron distribuidos por el sótano que estaba bien cuidado, las primeras eran Brittany con un puchero en el rostro al lado de Santana que sonríe por la actitud de la chica, Cat estaba a un lado de Trina que la miraba de reojo siendo observada por la pelinegra, que estaba cruzada de brazos y Tori sólo reía en silencio al saber porque la gótica cruzaba sus brazos, Kurt estaba cómodo con Noah hablando de cosas banales mientras ponen la película y por último Quinn que traía los bocadillos y Rachel las bebidas.

Nh: **¿Preparados para "La maldición"?** -pregunto con voz baja y moviendo los hombros-

B: **¿Podemos ver otra cosa? Saben que no nos gustan las películas de terror** -hablo y 3 de las chicas más Kurt asintieron

K: **Podemos ver una de acción** -propuso el castaño con la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Noah haciendo fruncir el ceño a Quinn-

J: **Ok, ¿Quién está a favor de la película de acción?** -dijo Jade cansada de la discusión-

Brittany, Cat, Kurt, Rachel y Tori levantaron la mano, sorpresivamente Santana y Trina también lo hicieron al no poder negarse a la mirada de la rubia de ojos azules y la de la pelirroja, luego se sumó **"El fortachón"** como Jade lo había llamado, que a pedido de Kurt levanto la mano.

Q: **Supongo que será una de acción** –murmuro buscando una película- **¿Qué les parece X-men?** -pregunto mostrando la película más reciente de la saga-

J: **Sólo pon la película y ya** \- irritada por no ver una de terror como ella quería-

Q: **¿Qué carácter Hermanita?** -burlona la molestaba la rubia, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de la gótica-

B: **Me gusta** \- poniendo su cabeza en las piernas de una alegre Santana- **la que hace de Tormenta es sexy** –eso borró la sonrisa de la latina quién sólo bufo-

S: **Yo soy más sexy** -murmuro por lo bajo, haciendo reír internamente a Brittany que se mordió el labio para evitar ser descubierta-

Nh: **En eso te apoyo amiga** \- mirando a la pantalla Kurt sólo rodó los ojos y se apartó un poco de él dejando una expresión confundida y un poco triste en "El fortachón"-

R: **¿Tú qué piensas sobre eso?** \- mirando a la rubia de ojos avellana-

Q: **No está mal, pero yo estoy interesada en una chica que acabo de conocer** -mirándola de forma pícara-

R: **¿Así? ¿Quién?** -cuestionó con una pisca de celos que ni ella misma sabía de donde salió-

Q: **La conoces** -dijo sonriendo al ver como se había puesto-

R: **¿La conozco? Oh por dios ¿Tori?** -chillo agudamente llamando la atención de la mencionada y la pelinegra que miraba a su hermana esperando su respuesta-

Quinn se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del oído de la morena.

Q: **Sí miras a un espejo, sabrás quién es la chica que me gusta** -dijo despacio sólo audible para Rachel que se sonrojo y no mencionó nada más sobre eso, dejando a Jade y Tori con la duda.

C: **Shh, no dejan ver la película** -reclamó comiendo unas palomitas de maíz-


	6. Chapter 5

**TITULO:** Aullidos de amor

 **AUTOR:** Charlie Bunny

 **FANDOM:** Glee, Victorious

 **DISCLAIMER:** Ni Glee, Victorious, o sus personajes me pertenecen, si ese fuera el caso muchas cosas no hubiesen terminado así, pero eso si la historia es completamente mía.

 **NOTA:** ¡Hola! Antes que nada quiero ofrecer una vez más mis sinceras disculpas por no haber publicado el martes pasado, pero como ya había aclarado me fue imposible cumplir ese día. En compensación a mi falta este capítulo es un poco más largo al que están acostumbrados, espero con esto poder estar en paz con ustedes y conmigo al cumplirles hoy. También le quiero agradecer mucho a Carla, Kccc y Agronsky01 por comentar en cada capítulo desde el principio, muchas gracias. Por el momento es todo lo que tengo que decir, espero que disfruten la lectura y sí tienen alguna duda o sugerencia con gusto leeré sus review. ¡Hasta la próxima!

 **SUMMARY:** En Lima Ohio solo existía una palabra, una ley, la de Damon Fabray el hombre cuyos mandatos eran cumplidos sin ningún problema y al instante; nadie se atrevía a contradecirlo, hasta que la llegada de 5 jóvenes cambio radicalmente sus planes, hasta perder el control de todo, algo que Damon jamás dejaría pasar.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic contiene G!P, B!P y Genderswap sí no te gusta ese tipo de lectura te recomendamos que no leas.

 **Capítulo 5**

En un despacho se podía observar a un hombre moverse furioso, frente a un asustado chico que lo miraba con terror.

D: **Han pasado 17 años Anderson... ¡17 MALDITOS AÑOS Y AÚN NO LO HE ENCONTRADO!** \- espetó lanzando el vaso de licor que tenía- **como puede haber tanta incompetencia en este mundo** \- seguía murmurando- **la maldita Holly se estará burlando en su tumba** \- con desprecio dirigió su mirada al chico quién se removió incómodo- **¿Qué avances tienes?** \- con frialdad camino hacia su asiento-

B: **A… a la cuidad han llegado 5 jóvenes que tienen las descripciones que hemos estado buscando** \- dijo llamando la atención del hombre- **y fueron registrados en el WMH, el padre es el nuevo director de dicho instituto y por lo que sabemos su esposa estará a cargo de la consejería** -mirando sus informes-

D: **Esta es la primera tarea que haces bien** -de forma despectiva lo miro- **¿Cuáles son sus nombres?** -más interesado-

B: **Según los registro** -busco entre sus papeles causando fastidio en su jefe- **Stewart y Emma Sylvester** -concluyó observando el rostro sorprendido del rubio-

D: **El nombre de sus hijos** -mirándolo fijamente-

B: **Los archivos hacia esa información están bloqueados** -con el seño fruncido le ordenó que siguiera- **sólo sabemos que están bajo el cargo de una tal… Cassandra July -** viendo como el nombre volvía a caminar-

D: **Quiero que investigues acerca de esos jóvenes, entraras al WMH como estudiante... Y no quiero quejas** -al ver el gesto en su rostro- **yo me encargaré de esa mujer Cassandra July... Ahora lárgate de aquí, Russell está por llegar y no quiero que sospeche nada** -dio por terminada esa reunión y al ver que estaba nuevamente sólo sonrió de forma macabra- **creo que ya te encontré Hollyday... Espero que estés preparada para mi venganza** -satisfecho volvió a sentarse-

 **Casa de los Corcoran**

S: **¡Enana! Y ¡Diva sin talento! Si no salen en este momento ¡Nos iremos sin ustedes!** -ya molesta por el retraso de sus hermanas-

Habían decidido ir a un día de campo, a unos cuántos días de que el instituto comenzara y ya llegaban con un retraso algo considerable a causa de que las dos divas de la familia no terminaban de arreglarse.

T: **Esto es una tortura** -aburrida con las manos en el rostro-

N: **No sé ustedes pero yo ya me cansé de esto** -se levantó y tomo las llaves de su coche- **sí quieren quedarse allá ustedes yo ya me voy** -caminando hacia la puerta principal-

T: **¡Noah! No puedes dejarnos aquí con ellas** -con una mirada de súplica- **sabes que la última vez que lo hiciste casi creamos una guerra entre nosotras** -tratando de convencerlo-

N: **Pero Tori…** -se quejó con las manos al aire- **¡llevamos 20 minutos de retraso! Lo más seguro es que ellos ya estén allí, esperando por nosotros** -termino la frase y escucho como el timbre sonaba- **lo que faltaba** -caminando hacia la entrada.

Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió de ver a una nerviosa rubia de ojos avellana del otro lado.

N: **Quinn creí que ya estarían en el parque** -hablo confundido por la presencia de la rubia en su casa-

Q: **Bueno es que como no llegaban y Jade no es muy paciente que digamos…** -se pudo escuchar el jadeo de Tori ante la imagen de una enojada pelinegra- **así que yo fui la elegida para venir y ver qué era lo que sucedía o sí sa había cancelado la salida** -murmuro mirando hacia abajo. N: Verás..- fue interrumpido por el grito de una morena que venía bajando las escaleras.

Tr: **¡Ya estoy lista!** -llegando junto a sus hermanos- **Ya podemos irnos** -en eso se dio cuenta de la presencia de la rubia- **¿Quinn? ¿Qué haces aquí?** **Creí que nos veríamos en el parque** -extrañada de que estuviera en su sala-

T: **Ella está aquí porque gracias a ti y Rachel llevamos más de media hora retrasados** -le reclamó provocando el asombro en la morena-

Tr: **¿Media hora?** \- exclamó alarmada- **tenemos que irnos ¡Ya!** -camino hasta su hermano que la miraba feo-

N: **Rachel aún no ha bajado** -le recordó de forma seria-

Estuvo pensando durante un minuto y luego se le ocurrió algo, por lo que miro con una sonrisa brillante a la rubia que no entendía nada.

Tr: **¿Quinn te importaría quedarte a esperar por Rachel, cuando ya esté lista para que la lleves?** **Así podríamos irnos adelantando** -pregunto ansiosa-

Q: **Se... seguro no tengo ningún problema en esperar** -dijo causando alivio en los hermanos-

Tr: **¡Genial! Gracias Quinn** -caminando hacia la puerta principal para luego salir-

S: **No tienes que hacer esto rubia** -dijo sorprendiendo a Noah y Tori que aún estaban en la casa- **sé por experiencia que esa enana puede ser un dolor en el trasero** -se encogió de hombros-

Q: **Descuida, ser hermana de Jade me deja preparada para todo tipo de cosas** -con una risita-

S: **Siendo así, mejor nos vamos que ya quiero ver a Britt-Britt** -con eso el rostro de la rubia se tornó más serio-

Santana supo que había metido la pata por lo que salió de la casa lo más rápido que pudo, seguida de un moreno que reía ante la salida de su hermana y la morena que negaba con su cabeza divertida por la situación.

Q: **Ya hablaremos luego López** -murmuro viendo a los chicos partir-

 **Jardín casa de los Corcoran**

Dentro del auto seguían las burlas hacia la latina, que no le hacía nada de gracia la situación.

Tr: **¿En serio dijiste eso justo frente a ella?** -pregunto entre risas a su hermana que la veía con el ceño fruncido-

S: **Bueno ya basta, ya los quiero ver a ustedes así pero con la pelinegra** -con eso las risas pararon-

T: **Tampoco es que sea tan mala como dicen** -defendió y ellos la miraron como sí le hubiera salido otra cabeza-

N: **Lo que hace el amor** -negó con la cabeza y sonrió al ver sonrojada a la morena-

S: **Pues tú tampoco te quedas atrás con porcelana** -sonrió con malicia-

N: **No le digas así, tiene un nombre ¿Sabías?** -molesto la miro por el retrovisor del coche-

S: **Y ¿Cuál es?** -pregunto de forma inocente-

N: **Kurt se llama Kurt... ¿Por qué sonríes?** -confundido por la sonrisa que le dio su hermana hasta que se dio cuenta- **eres realmente insoportable** -

Tr: **¿Te gusta el castaño?** -pregunto suavemente a su hermano- N: **No lo sé Trina... No lo sé** -miro el camino muy pensativo por lo que las chicas sólo guardaron silencio-

Mientras tanto la rubia estaba sentada en el sofá esperando a que la más pequeña terminara de estar lista para poder irse. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no vio como una morena y un rubio bajaban por las escaleras.

She: **¡Quinn! Pero que sorpresa** -dijo y la rubia de un salto se puso de pie nerviosa por lo mucho que se parecía a su morena, porque ella ya consideraba a Rachel como su morena- **¿Qué haces aquí cariño?** -dulcemente pregunto-

Quinn se aclaró la garganta al ver a Jordán mirarla con una ceja en alto, muy parecido a ella pero no le tomo mucha importancia.

Q: **Yo… Bueno estoy esperando a Rachel para que podamos ir al parque donde los chicos ya nos están esperando** -explicó mirando sus manos-

Jo: **Creí que iría con Noah y sus hermanas** -confundido miro a su esposa que sólo se encogió de hombros-

Q: **Bueno es que me pidieron de favor, que la esperara así ellos se iban adelantando** -dijo viendo como Shelby negaba con la cabeza y Jordán suspiraba-

Jo: **Hablaré con ellos cuando regresen** -calmo a su esposa y le dio un beso en los labios para luego mirar a la chica- **¿Gustas algo de jugo o agua?** -pregunto amable y Shelby sonrió-

Q: **Un poco de jugo estaría bien** -tímida por la mirada profunda de ese hombre- **puede que me vea como una loca pero... Siento como sí, lo conociera** -dijo mirándolo y él se sorprendió-

Jo: **Ahora que lo mencionas tienes un parecido a una chica que conocí hace mucho** \- "Y te pareces mucho a Russell" agregó en su mente para mirar a su esposa- **¿Me acompañas a la cocina amor?** -y ella supo que tenían cosas de que hablar-

She: **Claro, te quedas en tú casa Quinn** -le sonrió antes de seguir a su esposo-

Q: **Eso fue raro** -mirando hacia donde se habían marchado-

R: **¡Trina te necesito aquí ahora!**

Fue el grito que se escuchó desde el segundo piso y Quinn no sabía sí ir o no.

She: **Cariño puedes subir y decirle que serás tú con la que irá** -dijo con medio cuerpo fuera de la cocina- **luego pueden bajar y comer algo ligero antes de irse ¿Ok?**

Q: **Claro señora Corcoran** -contesto de forma educada-

She: **¡Hey! Nada de señora que no soy tan vieja** -sacando una sonrisa en ambas-

Q: **Así será seño.. Shelby** -corrigió al ver la mirada que le lanzó la morena madre-

She: **Mucho mejor** -con una sonrisa- **ahora ve** -señaló las escaleras y volvió a la cocina-

Suspirando comenzó el trayecto hacia el cuarto de la pequeña diva aunque no sabía cuál era no le sería difícil con todo el ruido que ésta hacia desde allí. Cuando llegó al segundo piso pudo distinguir la gran estrella dorada que adornaba la puerta y sonrió al reconocer el nombre de su morena en él, tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de dar dos suaves toques avisando su llegada.

R: **Hasta que te dignas a aparecer aunque es un milagro que toques antes de entrar** -con eso la rubia pudo notar que su tono de voz denotaba la molestia que estaría sintiendo- **necesito la camisa y la chaqueta de cuero que te llevaste de mi cuarto y no quiero que tenga manchas como la última vez porque te ahorco** -seguía hablando sin percatarse que no era su hermana la que estaba con ella-

Su capacidad de hablar había sido reducida a nada ante la belleza y sensualidad de la morena que iba con unos jeans rasgados que hacían juego con las botas y la camisilla que le quedaba muy pegada al cuerpo sumando que tenía el cabello suelto y caía como ondas.

R: **Y ahora ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón o qué?** -dijo sarcástica levantando la vista- **¿Quinn?** -dijo sorprendida y sonrojada-

Q: **Hola** -saludo con una sonrisa-

R: **Yo… yo ¿Qué haces aquí?** -pregunto caminando hacia ella con rapidez- **¿Cómo es que no te escuché entrar?** -con el ceño fruncido-

Q: **¿Estas segura que eres un lobo? Digo como no paraste tú monólogo hasta que me viste** -comentó divertida recibiendo una mirada fulmínante- **tranquila sólo fue una broma** -con las manos arriba en señal de paz - **y estoy aquí porque estaban retrasados y yo fui la elegida para venir y saber sí seguía en pie lo del parque, además aquí entre nosotras no creo que Jade hubiese sido mejor opción** -dijo en un susurro como sí su hermana la fuera a escuchar-

R: **Tienes razón** -riendo al imaginarse esa situación- **¿Mis hermanos ya están listos?** -volviendo hacia el cuarto-

Q: **De hecho... Ya se marcharon** -vio como la diva la miro rápidamente- **me preguntaron sí podía llevarte así ellos podían adelantarse y acepte...** \- guardo silencio al ver la cara completamente roja de la morena- **¿Estas bien?** -preocupada se acercó a revisarla-

R: **¡Se fueron sin mí!** -con un gruñido de molestia- **¡me dejaron sola! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si tú no llegabas?** -pregunto a la rubia pero no le dejó responder- **¡Exacto! Me habría perdido de este hermoso día en compañía de todos y en especial la tuya** -seguía protestando sin prestar atención a lo que decía- **pero ya verán, que de esta Santana, Noah, Trina y me sorprende que Tori también pero ninguno se escapara de la ira de Rachel Barbra Berry Corcoran** -finaliza tomando la mano de la rubia que estaba muda ante esas palabras y llegó hasta el cuarto de su hermana para tomar y colocarse su camisa y volvió a tomar la mano de Quinn quién sólo se dejaba arrastrar por la morena escaleras abajo-

She: **¡Rachel! ¡Quinn! Vengan a comer algo antes de irse, y no quiero peros** -dijo al ver a su hija a punto de negarse-

R: **Sí mamá** Q: **Claro Shelby**

Dijeron ambas antes de seguir el camino de la mujer hacia la cocina donde vieron a Jordán con un gracioso delantal preparando el desayuno.

Jo: **Bueno como sabrán no hay poder humano que le saque una idea de la cabeza de mi hermosa esposa** -acercándose a ella y besándo su frente-

She: **Pero sí te queda muy bien** -con una mirada inocente y divertida, mientras las chicas sólo reían ante la escena-

Jo: **Claro amor** -negando con la cabeza sirvió el desayuno-

Así los 4 comenzaron a comer sumergidos en conversaciones banales y cosas sobre el instituto que ya estaba por comenzar desde el lunes.

She: **¿Ya has hablado con ese chico Flin?** -le pregunto a su hija sirviendo el jugo-

R: **Se llama Finn mamá, y aún no he hablado con el** -respondió con una mueca que llamó la atención de la rubia-

Jo: **No me agrada ese muchacho** -murmuro con el ceño fruncido-

R: **Lo se papá, tampoco es que disfrute mucho de su compañía cuando se comporta como un idiota, en especial cuando está Beck rondando, pero él es un buen chico... Sólo que se deja manipular muy fácil** -mirando hacia la nada-

She: **Aunque sea cierto, no me gusto la forma en que se presentó aquí y más con esa actitud tan egocéntrica** \- dijo molesta

R: **Lose mamá a mí tampoco me agrada, pero es la mala influencia que Beck ejerce en el** -termino su desayuno justo cuando el timbre sonó- **debe ser uno de los chicos iré a ver** -se levanto recogió lo que uso y lo puso en el lavabo-

Q: **Te acompaño sólo lavo esto y voy** -dijo señalando los utensilios que uso y los puso en el lavado-

She: **Nada de eso, eres nuestra invitada y no dejare que lo hagas** -se adelantó a decir mientras se levantaba-

Q: **Tonterías puedo hacerlo seño... Shelby** -dijo divertida al recibir una mirada de advertencia de la morena madre-

Y con esa escena Rachel salió de la cocina con una sonrisa brillante llegó a la puerta, cuando abrió la sonrisa que tenía desapareció de inmediato y fue reemplazada por una mirada seria al ver quién estaba del otro lado-

R: **Finn ¿Qué haces aquí?** -cuestionó mirándolo con los brazos cruzados-

F: **Vine a verte** -con una sonrisa creyendo que lo hacía ver seductor-

R: **Y se puede saber ¿Para qué?** -confundida-

F: **Tendremos una cita** -con la misma sonrisa que causaba cierto rechazo en la morena-

R: **No creo que eso sea posible** -dijo haciendo que el chico dejara de sonreír- **en primera porque no me gustas Finn** -lo dijo de forma clara para que él lo entendiera- **y segundo ya tengo una cita** -dijo-

F: **¿Qué? ¿Con quién?** -grito enojado-

Q: **Conmigo Hudson** -llegó y se colocó a un lado de la morena- **y esa no es forma de hablarle a una mujer** -se cruzó de brazos mirándolo con indiferencia-

F: **¡Tú!** -volvió a gritar con odio en la mirada-

Q: **Que inteligencia tan admirable** -con sarcasmo evidente en sus palabras- **Rachel ¿Nos vamos? Los chicos me llamaron y ya sólo faltamos nosotras de llegar al parque, Jade está algo molesta porque tiene hambre pero Tori llegó con un café y eso la calmo un poco** -riendo mirando a la morena e ignorando al chico que la miraba con rabia-

R: **Busco mi celular y nos vamos** -respondió e igualmente ignorando al chico- **hasta luego Finn** -le dijo en una clara invitación a que se fuera de su casa-

F: **Tú no iras con esta idiota** -dijo y la sujeto por el brazo sin ver como la rubia comenzaba a molestarse-

R: **Finn no hagas esto** -cansada de su actitud- **valórate y no te aferres a un amor que no es correspondido** \- tratando de calmarse- **ahora suéltame que no quiero lastimarte** -con eso siguió su camino hasta que tomo su celular y volvió con la rubia- **¿Nos vamos?** -pregunto tomando la mano que le ofrecía la chica

F: **¡Aléjate de mi novia Sylvester!** -grito alejando a la morena de la rubia quién de inmediato saco los colmillos y su mirada se tornaba de un rojo furioso- **y tú ya te dije que no te irías con ella** -mirando a la morena que no tenía su vista en él, sino en la rubia que estaba por estallar.

Al ver que la chica no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención por estar mirando a la rubia se enfureció y dispuesto a darle una paliza giro hacia la chica, que ya lo esperaba con un puñetazo potente y lleno de ira, podía sentir como los huesos de su rostro parecían romperse aun siendo un licántropo el dolor era inmenso y cayó al suelo con sangre saliendo de su nariz y de su boca.

Q: **No vuelvas a tocarla porque te juro que no lo pensare dos veces para matarte** -aún con los ojos rojos y sus colmillos afilados clamando por poder destrozar el cuerpo que tenían a sus pies- **y agradece que ella aún con todos tus estúpidos comportamientos siga siendo amable contigo** -mirando por un momento a la morena calmándose- **porque sí fuera por mí, tú hace tiempo estarías muerto** -con eso tomo la mano de la morena y se fueron en el coche de la rubia-

Al verlas partir con algo de esfuerzo logro ponerse en pie y al llegar a su coche al verse en el espejo sólo pudo jadear ante la imagen de su rostro, su nariz llena de sangre eh inflamada y el labio roto-

F: **Maldita...** **Pero esto no se quedará así** -busco entre sus bolsillos su celular y cuando lo encontró marco al número que sabía de memoria- **pasaré por ti en 10 minutos, tenemos cuentas que arreglar en el parque** -con eso término la llamada y subió a su coche y partió hacia la dirección acordada-


	7. Chapter 6

**TITULO:** Aullidos de amor

 **AUTOR:** Charlie Bunny

 **FANDOM:** Glee, Victorious

 **DISCLAIMER:** Ni Glee, Victorious, o sus personajes me pertenecen, si ese fuera el caso muchas cosas no hubiesen terminado así, pero eso si la historia es completamente mía.

 **NOTA:** ¡Hey! Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última actualización de este fic y pido mi más sincera disculpa por haberlos hecho esperar tanto, pero como ya sabrán mi celular estaba en las últimas y como todo buen guerrero aguantó hasta el último momento. Mi intención tampoco fue tardar tanto tiempo pero por cuestiones personales me tomé un espacio para pensar, replantear mis metas y objetivos, así que aquí ando de nuevo. Esperamos que el capítulo sea de su agrado y si no, bueno se hace lo que se puede. Es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora, y gracias nuevamente por la paciencia. Saludos XD

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic contiene G!P, B!P y Genderswap sí no te gusta ese tipo de lectura te recomendamos que no leas.

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Parque Cook Lima, Ohio**

Los hermanos Corcoran estaban estacionando el auto viendo como los Sylvester llegaban para ayudarlos a bajar el resto de las cosas de la cajuela.

J: **Ya era hora** -espeto con los brazos cruzados - **existe algo llamado puntualidad saben** \- seguía hablando mirándolos con enojo exceptuando a una morena que tenía una mirada de disculpa.

T: **No fue culpa nuestra** -empezó a explicar - **Trina y Rachel fueron las que nos retrasaron** -y luego todos los ojos fueron hacia la chica que se sintió intimidada por la mirada de la pelinegra.

B: **Pero ya están aquí y es lo que importa** -salvando a la morena que la miró agradecida recibiendo un guiño como respuesta.

C: **Bien porque no vamos hacia la comida** -repentinamente seria, causando sorpresa en quiénes nunca la vieron así y apareció una sonrisa tierna en sus hermanos.

Todos estaban caminando a donde tenían la mesa y los alimentos, Tori aprovechando que la gótica quedó atrás fue hacia ella y le extendió la mano.

J: **¿Qué es eso?** -aparentando indiferencia pero sintiendo curiosidad.

T: **Bueno yo... yo escuche que te gusta el café con dos de azúcar y que aún no pudiste tomar uno así que traje éste para ti** \- poniéndolo en sus manos y ésta la miró sorprendida-

Con sumo cuidado y sin dejar de mirar a la morena llevó el vaso a sus labios bebiendo el líquido que contenía y le sabía a gloria.

J: **Mmm... Pudiste hacerlo mejor Vega** -con su típico tono sarcástico dirigido hacia ella desanimando a la morena que sólo bajo la mirada, pero se paralizó al sentir unos suaves labios en su mejilla seguido de un susurro - **gracias Tori** \- dicho eso se alejó caminando dejando a Tori con una sonrisa de tonta enamorada y escondiendo la suya tras su delicioso café obsequiado por su hermosa morena.

 **Auto Quinn.**

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que se marcharon de la casa Corcoran pero ninguna había dicho una palabra hasta que la rubia se exaspero y decidió hablar.

Q: **Lo siento** -murmuró sin quitar la vista del camino-

R: **¿Por qué?** \- pregunto confundida-

Q: **Por perder el control con ese idiota** \- apretando los dientes y el volante-

R: **No tienes porque disculparte** \- con una sonrisa suave - **hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, el que debería disculparse aquí es el tonto de Finn** \- finalizó acariciando una de sus manos lo cual relajó a la rubia de inmediato.

Q: **¿Crees que con lo de hoy se quede tranquilo?** \- más calmada.

R: **No, lo más seguro es que lo tengamos ahí haciendo berrinche en compañía de Beck** \- meditando - **es muy predecible** \- terminó.

Q: **Pues si aparece ten por seguro que se llevará mucho más que una nariz rota** \- sonriendo maliciosamente- **y a Jade le encantará hacer algunas mejoras en ese niño bonito** -recordando al moreno y las ganas que tenía su hermana de golpearlo nuevamente- **esto será divertido** -mirando unos segundos a la morena para luego volver la vista hacia el camino.

R: **Interesante** -murmuró para sí misma sin quitar la mirada del perfil de la rubia.

 **Parque Cook Lima, Ohio**

B: **¡Maldito Fabray!** \- decía una y otra vez mientras caminaba por un parque- **si no tuvieras a mi madre cautiva mi padre seguiría vivo** -la rabia recorría cada célula de su cuerpo- **no tendría que estar haciendo estas cosas horribles... si el viera en los que me convertí por ese maldito... estaría tan a avergonzado** -una pequeña lágrima descendía por su mejilla seguida de otra hasta que tenía la vista nublada- **pero no puedes juzgarme, lo hago por mamá no tienes derecho a juzgarme** -mirando hacia el cielo.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había un chico frente a él hasta que los dos estuvieron en el suelo.

K: **¡Ouch!** \- Escuchó una suave y llamativa voz- **¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas?** \- molesto se levantó del suelo sacudiendo su ropa.

B: **Yo...** \- se quedó observando los ojos más hermosos que había visto.

K: **Oye... ¿Estás bien?** \- pregunto con cierto sentimiento de preocupación al ver sus ojos rojos y rastros de llanto en el rostro del atractivo joven.

B: **¿Ah?** -aún aturdido por la presencia del castaño.

K: **¿Qué si te sientes bien?... es que...** \- dijo haciendo señas a su rostro y el comprendió.

B: **¡Oh! Yo...** \- meditando un momento que responder.

K: **Descuida si no te sientes cómodo hablando de eso no te presionare** -dándole una sonrisa sincera- **aunque es algo obvio ya que soy un extraño que acabas de conocer** -soltó una risa entre divertida y nerviosa.

B: **Wow** \- dijo con un brillo en los ojos- **hazlo otra vez** -pidió sin dejar de mirarlo.

K: **¿Hacer qué?** \- confundido pregunto.

B: **Sonreír** \- fue su respuesta- **tienes una hermosa sonrisa** \- completó haciendo que se sonrojara.

Antes de poder contestar sintió unos fuertes y cálidos brazos rodeando su cintura y al mirar por atrás estaba el rostro de Noah sonriendo a más no poder y más alejadas estaban todas las chicas pendientes de la escena pero al ser descubiertas por el castaño todas se apresuraron y cada una miró hacia lados opuestos de la mirada de Kurt. "Malditas" pensó con el ceño fruncido.

N: **Amor ¿No me presentas a tu amigo?** \- sonriendo de forma falsa.

K: **Amm** -se había quedado sin palabras. "¿Amor? " pensó mirando curioso al fortachón.

B: **Blaine... Soy Blaine Anderson** -extendiendo su mano.

N: **Soy Puck, Noah Puckerman** -tomando su mano y dándole un apretón más fuerte que ocasionó una mueca en el chico- **el Novio de Kurt** -finalizó con una sonrisa.

El castaño sólo veía la escena con los ojos bien abiertos y algo perdido en sus pensamientos. "El Novio de Kurt" resonaba una y otra vez en su mente y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa saliera de sus labios.

B: **¡Oh!... Debo suponer que tú eres Kurt ¿Cierto?** \- pregunto algo desanimado pero ocultándolo bien.

K: **Si, lamento no haberme presentado antes** -con una sonrisa de disculpa- **Me llamo Kurt Sylvester**.

B: **Lindo nombre** -viendo sus labios, lo cual enfureció al fortachón pero se contuvo.

N: **Muy lindo, al igual que su sonrisa como te habrás dado cuenta** -con un dejo de sarcasmo que sólo Blaine notó- **su sonrisa es una de las grandes culpables de que me enamore cada día más de él** -mirando a los ojos azules que tanto aprendió a amar y solo encontrando el mismo amor en ellos.

Estaban en una burbuja donde sólo importaban ellos dos para molestia de Blaine, hasta que una carcajada los hiso volver.

J: **¿En serio dijiste eso?** -seguía riendo sin percatarse que un castaño con furia se acercaba a ella, seguido por dos chicos, uno tratando de calmarlo y el otro sólo observando.

K: **¡West!** \- exclamó furioso y a ella le recorrió un sudor frío por la espalda y poniéndose más pálida.

J: **Mierda...** -murmuró lista para huir y sus hermanas dieron un gemido de pena.

C: **Será mejor que corras Jade, por lo menos hasta que Quinn vuelva** -al ver a su hermano más cerca.

K: **¡No huyas cobarde!** -persiguiéndola.

J: **Recuerda lo que dijo mamá sobre ¡controlar tu ira!** \- gritó escapando de su hermano.

K: **Ahhg** -se detuvo refunfuñando maldiciones hacia la gótica - **entonces quiero que te disculpes por interrumpir ¡UN MOMENTO TAN IMPORTANTE CÓMO ESE!** \- exasperado puso sus manos en su cintura tratando de calmarse.

J: **Pero...** \- se interrumpió al escuchar un gruñido por parte del castaño- **bien** -murmuró de mala gana- **lamento mucho haber roto tu momento con el fortachón** -dijo entre dientes- **¿Feliz?** -pregunto molesta con los brazos cruzados.

K: **Por ahora** -haciéndose el interesante.

La pelinegra sólo dudo y se acercó a Kurt.

J: **Ya vamos que tengo hambre** -irritable por el momento que su hermano le hiso pasar.

K: **Eres igual de tragona que Quinn** -riendo risueño y Jade sólo lo miró raro.

 *** .** "Parece una mujer embarazada" pensaba por los repentinos cambios de humor "Pobre fortachón lo que le espera" sonriendo de medio lado siguió caminando hasta donde estaban los demás.


End file.
